


Not Your Usual Angels

by lotusk



Series: How To Catch An Angel [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Friendship, M/M, Soulmates, Urban Fantasy, because for one sex is a thing for them, not the usual angels, twins Luhan & Irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's just an angel with a bunch of snarky friends, looking not looking for his soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual Angels

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of drabbles that gives you glimpses at the urban fantasy au I'm writing for Exordium 2016, _To Catch An Angel_.  
>  This drabble introduces the golden-winged Warrior Angels that serve Veritas, the God of Truth
> 
> Next: Demonhunters

"You look like you need a distraction," Luhan announced, his foot nudging Jongin's ankle. "More specifically, you look like you need to get laid."

A bored female voice asked, "Must you be so vulgar?"

"Angels have sexual urges, Soojung, no matter how much you like to pretend they don't," Luhan replied sardonically.

"I _do not_ pretend any such thing,” Soojung snorted as she braided her waist-length, chestnut hair in swift, elegant movements, “I just don't feel the need to discuss Jongin's sex life in the Great Hall. Or anywhere else, for that matter.”

"I must admit. . .I would be _infinitely_ grateful, Luhan, if you’d refrain from shouting out my personal business from one end of the hall to the other. My sex life or lack thereof, is nobody’s business but my own,” Jongin sighed, his golden wings twitching in mild annoyance. He and Luhan were members of the same flight of Warrior Angels as Soojung, Sehun, and Luhan’s sister Joohyun. In their tight little unit, Luhan was the undisputed shit stirrer. 

"Just trying to help,” Luhan protested with the most unconvincing look of feigned innocence Jongin had ever seen.

“Don’t be an ass,” Joohyun scoffed, “you’re the one who needs a distraction, not Jongin. Just as well I can provide one. They’re expecting demon activity in the Scarlet Forest. You can be my wingman.” With grim purpose, she pulled her twin off the frangipani-white, jacquard sofa he’d been lounging on. Mirrors of each other, Luhan towered over Joohyun by seven inches--not that it intimidated Joohyun in the least.

“You don’t need a wingman. Nothing ever happens there and the nearest town is miles away! Not like demons are gonna be plucking humans off the field. The Demonhunters should have the area well defended,” Luhan grumbled, but allowed Joohyun to drag him away. He could protest all he liked, but Luhan enjoyed soaring through the skies and wrestling with random black-winged adversaries as much as the next angel. 

“I need to go, too. The Burgundy Meadow awaits,” Soojung said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

All of a sudden, Jongin was alone in the Great Hall. The other angels had somehow vacated the hall earlier--for patrols or a night off. He had to rendezvous with Sehun at the Azure Forest in thirty minutes, and he needed at least twenty to get there. As he stood up, an itching flared on the inside of his left wrist. Turning his palm up, Jongin saw the faint outline of a glimmering, silver arrow which had first appeared on the day of his thirteenth birthday. Somewhere out there, his soulmate had a similar tattoo. It could be an arrow or a sword, or a flower; it could be literally anything. All Jongin knew was that when they met, his tattoo would glow and so would his soulmate’s. 

_I hope you’re not an asshole_ , Jongin thought as he rubbed the skin around the arrow with absent-minded fingers. . .


End file.
